


Hotel Shenanigans

by ryuukko



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Consensual, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More erasermight in second chapter, im going to add more later but i wanted to post this before mics birthday ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Mic tries to get Aizawa and All Might to hook up but things don't really go as planned.





	Hotel Shenanigans

“Two rooms? Really?”

Pro hero Eraserhead stared blankly ahead. A twinge of annoyance radiated from him. A hand was on his shoulder and Hizashi butted in. “Hey hey it’s fine! We can split up. You stay with All Might and…” he trailed off, looking at the newest hire at UA. A pro hero that seems strange even for today’s standards. An unreadable expression completed with the fixated smile, the ten foot octopus did give him the chills when he remained silent.

Looking back at All Might, Hizashi sighed. He knew very well the number one hero had it bad for Aizawa. This was the perfect opportunity for one of his best friends and he couldn’t screw it up. 

“I’ll share a room with Koro. It’s only there nights, how bad can it be?”

——

Hizashi let out a loud yawn. Despite being drained from the train ride, he was on high alert. He was staying in the same room as a tentacle monster for god sakes!

This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his birthday.

Turning around, he stops himself from taking another step, as he would be walking straight into the tea that Koro was holding out to him. It was almost odd, it was all the way in the kitchenette which was ten feet away, and yet handing him a piping hot cup of tea. The tip wrapped firmly around the cup grew pink, as did Koro’s head.

“It’s rather cold in here, don’t you think?” He clears his throat, returning to his normal yellow color. 

“Yeah, the AC is up waaaaay too high. Thanks for the tea.”

“Of course.”

As the night pressed on, the voice hero prayed that the yellow blob prefered sleeping with as many clothes on as possible. If he felt something slimy rub up against him anywhere on his body he would certainly scream and wake up the entire town.

Koro, in the blink of an eye, was all cozy and tucked in. A heavy winter pajamas and even sleeping cap sat atop his head. The patterns earned a chuckle from hizashi.

“Wow! you have your own merchandise already?”

“Nope, none. I actually made this myself. There is a lot of things that Mach 20 is good for. That includes sewing, surgery..” his words trailed off, and he was asleep. This time, he turned a pinkish-peach color, snoring lightly. Hizashi relaxed a bit, maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all. He got tired just like him after all. Seeing the pillow secured in his tentacles, he smiled softly. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, BAM!

The windows on the hotel rattled, and Hizashi yelped, diving under the covers immediately.

“Nyu?”

Koro looked at the huddle shivering under the sheets. ‘His heart rate is erratic...I wonder why-‘ another flash of lightning filled the room, and he saw why. Reaching a tentacle down, he rested it on the base of Hizashi’s neck. “You’re safe. The storm is outside and you’re safe in here.”

Soon, the shaking stopped, and Mic felt at peace with himself. 

Light taps prickled Yamada’s skin, and one of Koro’s slimy tentacles. As if in sync, both men lifted their arms to examine the cause. A flash of lightning revealed a big roach for each of them, screams filled the room.  
—  
The next night, Hizashi plopped right into the bed without even removing his hero outfit. Wearing it all day in the impossible heat outside exhausted him to no end. Koro noticed this and gave him a change of clothes at mach 20. 

Hizashi woke up randomly in the middle of the night. Sitting up was a bad idea, the cold air immediately hit him like a truck. Snatching the blankets, he accidentally sent Koro sensei toppling over him as his grip was equally as strong.

“Nyu…?”

Koro woke up lazily, not realizing that there was a body under him until something jabbed him in the side. Sitting up, he removed himself and got the mess of blankets off of Mic’s face.

“Present Mic! Are you okay?”

With a groan, he half sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re a lot lighter than you look.”

“That I am.” He didn’t realize where he was sitting, and was about to lay back down. “Goodnight.”

There was something unspoken about the octopus. Hizashi noticed that he called him by his hero name, even off the clock. 

“Hey, Koro?”

The octopus turned his head. 

“I’m really glad you came on this boring conference trip. It makes things a lot less tedious.” He slipped his hand into the other’s, pulling him close. Koro’s breath hitched, as his lips hovers close to the voice hero’s. 

“Hey, it’s my birthday. And I’m in the mood for some fun tonight. What about you?”  
—  
Cracking his eyes open, the Clock read 4 am. A bunch of slithering noises jarred Aizawa from a deep sleep as well as Toshinori. A thud, a muffled moan, and a whole lot of other noises. 

Due to quirk, All Might head everything in a better quality. His face was so red, he felt it might melt right off. Hizashi didn’t sound distressed, quite the opposite in fact.

Aizawa on the other hand sat in his sleeping bag squinting at the wall.

And at that moment, an unmistakable moan of ecstasy shook the walls. Toshinori’s face lit up red even more so.l

——

“Hizashi, you’ll never believe how easy it is to-“  
“Another bug in the bed?” Aizawa cocked an eyebrow. The ro

“You could sa-“ the rosy patches on his cheeks   
it away. 

“Y-yeah..a bug! That was it.” Hizashi stammered over koro.


End file.
